


My Blood

by Hyuwujin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuwujin/pseuds/Hyuwujin
Summary: When everyone you thought you knew deserts your fight, i'll go with you.Jisung is fighting his mind and seungmin is always there to comfort.





	My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by twenty one pilots' 'my blood' so i guess it could be nice to listen to while reading. There might be lots of grammar mistakes, but i hope i'll learn from it for the next time!

**_When everyone you thought you knew deserts your fight, i'll go with you_ **

 

Jisung was struggling. It was supposed to be simple- passing school, interacting with people, getting along with your parents, dealing with your mind.      Well, it wasn't like that for jisung. Dark thought were constantly covering his eyes and the last few sane and safe parts in his brain. Nothing looked the same. Nothing was normal.                                                  Hands shaking, eyes flickering and mind running. Running, running, running. Jisung couldn't catch up. 

 

**_You're facin' down a dark hall i'll grab my light and go with you_ **

 

 

Seungmin was always there, and jisung knew it. That fact was always floating around. Seungmin was there anytime he went a little too far. When his mind was running a little too fast. When his thoughts were just a little too dark.

Jisung was alone. Alone alone alone, but at those situations, when seungmin was there, he felt just a little better, enough for him not to take the next step. 

He didn't like it, when he was looking at him. He couldn't look back.

 

**_Surrounded and up against the wall i'll shred 'em all and go with you_ **

 

They sat un a dark room, the only light was coming from the sun rays that was left before the sun has set, making it possible for them to see other. Both having a brown hair and their pair of dark eyes staring at the other. 

"i didn't invite you."

"i know."

"then why are you always doing it?

"i don't want you to be alone."

"what if i want to be alone?"

"then i'll leave."

 

Seungmin didn't leave, and a the few moment jisung was all by himself, he wanted hin to be there. He wanted him to save him and end it all. 

 

**_When choices end you must defend i'll grab my bat and go with you_ **

 

jisung broke down like he always does, because he's not strong enough to stand still and hold back his tears. The worst thing about it this time was that it happend in the middle of the hallway, with everyone there looking at him. He couldn't do anything but crying with fear, lookong for a way to escape. 

He truly couldn't be surprised when he saw seungmin bursting through the crowd and then taking hin away. They entered an empy class and just breathed. 

Jisung's breathes were just a little too fast, even after he stopped sobbing.

 

 ** _Stay with me, no, you don't need to run, stay with me, my blood_**  

 

Too blurry, too quick, too hot, too cold. He was empy abd full in the same time. It was too much. Seungmin's hot, hot body against jisung's cold, cold one. Lips cut by teeth, blood on his tongue, blood on the other's tongue. Hands running through hair, fingers scratching their back. Sweet, sweet feeling along with a bitter, bitter one. None of then pulled off.

The next few weeks until graduation were confusing for jisung. It wasn't even that confusing, he just couldn't understand what's going on. Seungmin was still staying with him, still for the same reason as the beginning, and they would just be sitting next to each other and stare and the closest object. Jisung was awake, but not his mind. Nothing bothered him, but he didn't actually thing anything. He passed his final exams, but it felt like he was floating.

One night, just a few before the end of the year, thoughts started to enter his head. Slow, slow and then fast, fast. He woke up covered with a pile of papers full of his messy handwriting. Jisung knew he was supposed to go to school, but his parents were already at work, so there was no one who could force him to go. 

So he read everything. Quietly. Alone again.

He read about his struggles, his fights, his feelings. About how much he hates, hates seungmin and the things he does.

Then, one paper, not a ripped one, with words written clearly on it, not sketched. He had to read this one over and over again. Jisung handed it so seungmin the next day. 

"I'm your blood?" 

"you're my blood."


End file.
